Princess Lana of Arendelle
by Caresme For Life
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna had another sister? What if this girl refused to be locked up in the castle? What if she was best friends with none other than our favorite evil queen? I give you...Princess Lana of Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU where Regina had a friend named Lana, who was one of the three princesses of Arendelle. She was the middle sister, Elsa being 21, her being 16, and Anna being 14. Anyway, this is her story from Arendelle, to the Enchanted Forest, to Storybrooke. I give you...Princess Lana of Arendelle.**

Lana stood in the middle of a village in a neighboring kingdom. She knew the repurcussions of leaving the castle, she'd suffered them plenty of times, but she refused to be locked up just because her sister was. So, that's how the princess found herself partaking in a mock sword fight in the village...and winning. She had done this many times now, even made a point to engage in a mock sword fight each time she left the castle now.

She knocked her opponet's sword out of his hand and held her own at his neck. The man grinned up at her, and she grinned back. Lana had made friends with most of the villagers by now. This was the one village she always visited on her expeditions outside the castle walls.

"Aye, I've gotta learn to stop fightin' ya Lana. It's a losin' battle." the man said. Lana helped him up.

"My little sister says those are exactly the kinds of battles you should fight James. When you do...the impossible...becomes possible." she said, becoming slightly sad at the thought of Anna. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a wise young girl then. Much like her sister." he winked, making her smile again.

"Yeah she is. A little too much for her own good...much like her sister." she laughed. Another of the princess's friends, a woman named Annelle, looked at the time.

"Sweetie, isn't it time for you to be getting back? We wouldn't want your parents to get too angry." she said sympathetically. Lana had told them all of her situation and _insisted_ they not treat her as a princess, but merely as one of them. The princess sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I should be getting back. Goodness knows what mama and papa are going to say this time." she said. She handed her sword to James, who always kept it for her, and waved goodbye to everyone. Then she was on her way back to the castle. Back to a life of closed and locked doors.

*Arendelle: The Palace*

Lana slipped in the doors of the castle, hoping her parents wouldn't be around. But just her luck...they were waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Lana, what have we told you? You cannot leave the palace!" her father boomed. Lana rolled her eyes. 'Very unbecoming of a princess,' her mother had once said.

"Why must I be punished because you think _Elsa_ cannot be trusted by the kingdom? It's not fair to Anna and me for you to lock us away due to some mystery reason you won't even tell us!" she said. Anna had just come down the stairs and heard the conversation.

"Lana," she said softly, "mama and papa don't need to explain themselves to us. We are but children. They are our parents, and they know best." Lana growled, frustrated.

"I refuse to stay locked in this castle! If you and Elsa wish to be prisoners, that is your own choice, but it will not be mine!" she yelled before storming up to her room. She locked the door and ignored everyone for the rest of the day, busy throwing various things into a suitcase. She'd finally decided...she was running away. That night, while everyone was asleep, the young princess slipped out her window and headed for the docks.

"Next stop...Misthaven." she whispered to herself before boarding a ship and setting sail.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who have favorited and followed and to my one reviewer. I love writing this story. XD Also, I'm going to make up the name of the princesses father. And idk if Elsa and Anna's mother's name has a "d" or a "t" so I'm just gonna pick one. Lastly, I've decided to make it so that Ingrid killed the Duke of Weselton instead of Helga, so that Gerda can have her sister there to help her get through finding out that her daughter has run away, as the king and queen won't be dying in this story.**

King Jason and Queen Gerda searched the entire castle for their middle daughter, with no luck at all.

"Lana!" Gerda was the only one left looking. Jason and Anna had long since given up and decided to allow the guards to look for her later. Gerda had always been closest to her middle child. Though she would never admit it to anyone, for fear of hurting her other children's feelings, Lana had always been her favorite. The girl had qualities of both her mother, her father, and both of her sisters.

"Your majesty?" one of the guards asked timidly, watching his queen pace the floor of the throne room.

"Yes? Have you found my daughter?" Gerda asked anxiously. The guard gave her an apologetic look.

"No ma'am. I've come to inform you that your sister has arrived." he said. Gerda sighed, her eyes losing the spark of hope and going dull once again.

"Send her in." she said in a defeated tone.

*Misthaven a.k.a. The Enchanted Forest*

Lana climbed off of the ship and breathed in the fresh air. She began her trek, walking along the perilous roads that most people avoided like the plague. She heard the sound of hooves, and rather than become afraid because only the queen traveled this particular road, she became elated. The carriage rounded the bend and stopped when the driver saw her.

"Princess Lana." the guards who were walking kneeled in front of her. The door of the carriage opened and Regina stepped out.

"Lana?" she asked, surprised. Lana nodded slowly, suddenly very nervous.

"Regina...can I stay with you for a while? I...I ran away." she told the older woman. Regina's eyes softened more than they already had.

"Of course. Come on." she motioned inside the carriage, and Lana walked over and climbed in. And with that, they were on their way to the queen's castle.

*Arendelle*

Helga had been trying for hours, in vain, to calm Gerda down.

"Gerda, there is nothing more that we can do. Please get some rest!" Helga pleaded for the...whatever number time.

"I cannot rest when my daughter is missing!" Gerda yelled back. Helga took a step back, not used to her sister yelling. Gerda never yelled.

"It's all my fault! I tried to keep her here! I've stopped having serious discussions with her! I drove her away!" the queen was crying by now...no sobbing. Jason and Anna entered the room.

"Darling, it's going to be alright. Lana will return or be found, and she'll be fine." Jason said to his wife in what could only be described as a bored tone.

"Mama, Lana will be alright. She's super tough." Anna told her mother, pretending to flex her muscles. The queen stayed silent. Mostly because she was afraid of what she might say to her husband and youngest daughter...probably something along the lines of '_you are two of the most insensitive family members in the history of Arendelle because you don't actually seem worried about your daughter and sister so just leave me alone!_' She simply stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused king and princess and a very exhausted and defeated neighboring queen in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I love writing this story. If you wanna see what Lana looks like, look up Noodlerella on YouTube or Google Images. Either way, that's who she's supposed to be.**

*Enchanted Forest*

Lana was wandering around the castle while Regina dealt with some problems in her staffing. The girl wandered into an old room filled with different objects. What stood out was a golden urn sitting in an old chair on the other side of the room. She walked over and picked it up, examining it. She gently pried the lid off, but dropped it and jumped back when a white gooey substance began emerging from the urn.

"Regina!" she yelled as the goo began taking on the shape of a woman. Then it actually _became_ a woman...a woman who used magic to make the doors close and lock.

"Hello Lana." the woman said, looking at her with such intensity. Lana backed away.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" the girl asked, afraid. The woman walked forward.

"My name is Ingrid...I'm your aunt." she answered.

*Arendelle*

"Gerda!" Helga burst through the large oak doors that led into her sister's bedroom.

"Gerda, I've just gotten word from Rumplestiltskin. He's found Lana." she said. Gerda stood up quickly.

"Well where? Where is she?" she demanded. Helga bit her lip.

"He has located her...inside a castle in Misthaven. The castle of a woman known as the Evil Queen." Gerda gasped.

"She's been captured by an Evil Queen?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Helga shook her head.

"No. He says she went of her own free will. She's apparently _friends_ with the woman...but there's more." she told her sister, who looked at her expectantly.

"He says Ingrid has been released from the urn...she's with Lana."

*Enchanted Forest*

Regina was trying to no avail to get the door open. Lana was shaking terribly.

"Please, leave me alone!" she cried. Ingrid smiled and laughed.

"Oh sweetie. It's not you that I want. It's your mother and your other aunt." she said in a tone that made Lana even more uneasy.

"Leave my family alone." the girl said in a voice that sounded similar to a five year old's.

Lana was now standing with her back pressed against the wall of Regina's castle. Ingrid stood a few feet away, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Dear child. So protective of the family you left behind. If you really loved them, you wouldn't have run away." the blonde said.

"No!" Lana yelled, stepping away from the wall. "I love my family! I just wanted a little bit of freedom!"

"Lana!" Regina yelled from outside the room.

"Regina help me please!" the teenager called. Ingrid frowned.

"Oh now. Why are you calling upon this woman?"

"She's my friend! She's like the older sister I haven't had since I was five!" Lana said fiercely. It was at that point that Regina finally succeeded in breaking the spell on the door and busting it open.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled. Ingrid turned to face the queen.

"And who might you be?" she asked in a tone that said she obviously didn't care.

"I am Regina Mills, queen of this kingdom. Now leave her alone." Regina said lowly.

"She is my niece." Ingrid replied. "I don't have to leave her alone."

"I don't care who you are to her. You're threatening her. Get out of my castle." Regina shot back. She waved her hand, and Ingrid disappeared. Lana ran forward and threw her arms around the queen's waist.

"Regina, she's going to hurt my mother and my aunt. I have to _do_ something." she sobbed.

"No. _We_ will do something. I promise, no harm will come to your family." Regina told her.

*Arendelle*

Gerda was pacing her bedroom floor so much Helga, Jason, and Anna thought she would make a hole in the floor. They'd tried several times to get her to sit and breathe for a moment, but each time she'd refused.

"What are we going to do? What does Ingrid want? Is she going to hurt Lana to get back at me? Is she-" the redheaded queen was cut off by the purple smoke in the corner.

"What the..." Jason said as the smoke began to clear.

"Mother! Father! Anna, aunt Helga!" Lana called. She ran and threw her arms around her mother who did the same in turn.

"Oh Lana!" Gerda cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry mama! I love you, please tell me you know that. I didn't run away because I don't love you, you do know that right?" Lana begged.

"Of course I know that baby. I'm sorry we tried to keep you locked up." her mother whispered.

"It's alright mama. I should've talked to you like an adult. I was acting like a little girl." Lana said, owning up to her behavior. Gerda pulled back, brushing some of the girl's hair out of her face with a teary smile.

"I love you mama." Lana told her.

"I love you too sweetie."

**Ok yeah, couldn't resist doing a mother/daughter moment. I just love Gerda so much, and obviously I love Lana, otherwise I would not be writing this story cause she started out as an OC on a roleplay, so yeah. There'll be more Ingrid interaction with everyone in the next chapter. If you have a specific scene you'd like to see, just leave it in a review or PM me.**


End file.
